


Honeymoon in Paradise

by doctorsdaughter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold Smut, F/M, Honeymoon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, belle's first time, honeymoon porn, i know this is super late but??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsdaughter/pseuds/doctorsdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you want to read 4000+ words of Rumbelle smut? Then you've come to the right place! This is Honeymoon!Rumbelle, a little ironic now but it's something to put up for today :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is kind of out dated now, but it's been sitting unfinished in my Google Docs, begging to be finished and put up. I hope you enjoy!

Belle was a maiden. She had kept the beliefs that her family had taught her: to stay pure until marriage, to save her body until her wedding night so that she could give her husband her very best gift. While this would have made her father extremely happy, in the bathroom at the house Rumple had rented, she felt that she could have engaged in a bit of pre-marriage exploration.

Now she was holding up an outfit that Emma had been sure Belle would love. It was given to her with winks and nods that frankly went over her head. The outfit was obviously meant to show more skin than it was to cover, which honestly made little sense. “If Rumple wanted to see her naked, shouldn’t she just not wear clothes?” she had asked. The girls at her bridal shower laughed and promised her they both would enjoy it. 

She held it over her body, looking into the bathroom mirror at Rumple’s house. She knew about consummating marriage, and she had read books that held tales of people having sex -- lovely stories about true love and people who had risked everything to be together. Those were always her favorites. Now she was living her own story, and she couldn’t be more excited -- or nervous.

The books she read all failed to include how the girls got into the scantily clad clothing that Emma made seem mandatory. After a few tries, she finally looked in the mirror, figuring this was as close as she was going to get to everything fitting correctly. It was her signature color - blue, and wore like a tiny dress. The dress was mostly lace, and most was see through. She had taken Emma’s advice not to wear anything over her chest allowing her already-hardened nipples to peek out at the dress. She did however wear a small (very small) garment for underwear. While she felt incredibly exposed, she knew that Rumple would help her relax, and forget how revealing her dress was.

When she had been expected to marry Gaston, she had the comfort of mind that they would both be virgins, so that they would be able to be awkward together. However, Rumplestiltskin had a wife and a child at one point. It was inevitable that he would have quite a lot of experience. Instead of finding this intimidating, she was happy to fall under his command, and follow his lead. 

“Belle,” Rumple called, knocking softly on the door. “Love, you don’t have to--just come out as you are. I’m not expecting anything.”

She smiled a little and once again was reminded of the wonderful man she had married. After what seemed like eternities of the world forcing them apart, they were finally given a break. She still had never been with Rumple. He never seemed interested in a physical relationship, too tied up with what was going on in Storybrooke and too busy continuing to prove himself to Belle to allow them a night together. It was no doubt that they were both a little on edge.

Despite that Belle was sure he was planning on doing everything he could not to make it seem like there were any expectations, she wasn’t dumb. Rumple may be willing to guide her through her first few times, and be the wonderful man she knew, but the creeping fear that she would get too wrapped up in what was going on scared her -- what if she wasn’t up to his satisfaction?

“I’m coming,” she finally called, and looked in the mirror once more. Her long brunette hair was left down, parted in the middle to cascade down either side of her face, ending right above where her breasts began to swell. She’d kept her makeup on from the wedding, and applied a fresh coat of dark red lip color, which had been smudged by the many kisses that had been shared between the forest wedding, reception at Granny’s, and finally stops on the way up to the bedroom in the back of his shop. 

When she finally decided that there was nothing more she could do to make herself feel more comfortable in her own skin -- something she knew he would take care of immediately -- she unlocked the bathroom door, and slowly exited the bathroom.

Rumple was still in his suit from the wedding, sitting on the bed, idly moving his cane from side to side. He looked up when the door opened, and his eyes widened. Lingerie was obviously not something he had expected of his pure and innocent Belle. 

“Do you like it?” Belle asked, suddenly feeling the urge to run back into the bathroom and put on her white sweater dress. “Emma said--I can go put on--”

Before she could finish her sentence, Rumple was walked over to an arm around her waist and a hand in her hair. She smiled a little, letting out a small sigh of relief. He liked it.

“I never thought my wife could look more gorgeous than she does every day,” he murmured into her ear, his warm breath tickling her soft skin. “But you have proven me wrong.” 

Belle laughed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck. For a moment they stood there, in the bathroom doorway, taking each other in, their eyes boring into one another’s. Each of them remembering the journey they took to get here: from being the Dark One’s maid, to Belle being trapped in an asylum, to the numerous times they were forced apart, all led to here, in their honeymoon getaway, married. Neither one of them knew how long they stood like that, smiling at each other, her hand tangled in his hair and his hand stroking the soft skin of her rounded face. 

She smiled at him, her teeth scraping off some of the red lip color. She watched his eyes visibly darken, and squealed a little as he took her roughly up towards him, his lips inches away from her.

“If you don’t mind, Belle,” Rumple murmured. “I just want you now. I’d like to do this before another curse or villain shows up.”

“Please,” Belle murmured, her arms around his neck tightly, her voice beginning to sound rougher.

“It’s all right,” Rumple said, leaning in to kiss her. “I’ll guide you. You’ve made me good numerous times. I’ll repay that debt by making your first time unforgettable.”

His words made something in her flip. As they began to kiss, she gripped the back of neck, playing with the hairs that grew there. His lips were on hers, and then they weren’t. Then he was trailing his mouth down her neck, her untouched, unmarked neck. The pale skin seemed to arouse him even more, while he didn’t mark her, he left no part of her neck unkissed.

“Your skin is so pure--and so lovely.” Belle had never heard Rumple’s voice so deep and full of lust. Any objection her brain could find to the way he was talking to her was overcome by her body’s natural urges. While her brain was wanting her to be treated like a princess, her body was screaming Now. Now. Mark me. Take me. Make me yours. 

As soon as she felt his lips travel, all she could think about was him. She was no longer worried about how she looked in this strange piece of clothing that, only a few minutes ago, had made her feel uncomfortable. Rumple did an amazing job at making her feel comfortable, and her body agreed. She was sure that even through the blue of her dress, it was easy to tell that her nipples were pink, round and hard. He obviously felt her breasts harden against his silk shirt, because it was almost immediate that his hand went to one of her nipples, pinching and rubbing them against the fabric of the lingerie. 

She let out a loud gasp, and leaned her head back, revealing only more of the pure skin that Rumple had realized he’d loved. He kissed the hollow of her neck, and gently scraped the skin, leaving the first of what would definitely be multiple marks. She could feel him slowly losing to control, and amazingly, she didn’t care. When his arm around her waist went to her tight ass and squeeze, combined with her first mark on her neck, it was all astoundingly too much and too wonderful at the same time.

“Am I going too fast, love?” Rumple asked, noticing that she had begun to shake, and amazingly, just like that, he’d rolled in the animal that he was becoming. “I’m sorry, I must have lost control--” He seemed almost embarrassed, which made her love him even more than she had five minutes ago.

While he had the amazing ability to control the animal that came out as a slave to his natural urges, Belle had never been in this situation. Her eyes were dark, her hair messed up, and her voice rough as she said, “Take me now, Rumple.” 

His eyes darkened as he led her to the bed, pulling off the dress. There was nothing on her mind except how he would feel inside of her, and how fast she could get him there. It had been 28 years in the curse, plus time in the Enchanted Forest, and while tomorrow she would return to being his lovely and pure wife, tonight she wanted anything but.

Rumple laid next to her, his lips back on her neck as his hand went to her breast again. He began expertly playing with her small, perfectly sized breasts, his fingernails scratching the sensitive skin, leaving red lines. He didn’t apologize. She didn’t want him to. 

He kissed down to her collarbone, her brain so preoccupied with what his hand was doing that she didn’t feel his mouth come down over her nipple, causing her to grip the sheets on the bed, her teeth biting her lips. This did nothing to hide the moan that came from her mouth, making Rumple smirk. She tried not to writhe, but all she wanted was the warmth of his mouth over her breasts as much as possible.

She let out a loud gasp that she couldn’t control or muffle as she felt his teeth play with her nipple, his fingers rolling the other. By this point, she felt swollen in between her legs, the space beginning to throb and beginning to roll her hips in response to this newfound reaction. 

“Rumple--” she found her voice was no longer rough, but airy, and almost unrecognizable. If she didn’t know better, she would have thought that he was using magic to read her mind. His hands pulled away from her upper body, causing her to whine. He quieted her down, pulling off the small underwear she had been wearing, and watched him look at it with eyes dark.

“I want to try something,” Rumple whispered. “It may be uncomfortable for you at first. But I’m right here, and I love you, so much.”

Before he did anything, though, he moved his hand, and with a whirl of purple smoke, his clothes were off. Her eyes widened, looking at him, completely bare to her. Normally she was against magic, but that was certainly something that she wouldn’t mind him using from time to time. Her eyes raked over his body, stopping at his large cock that she felt the urge to touch, to give him the same pleasure that he was giving her. He was already half hard, and so she reached out, expecting him to allow her to pleasure him. Instead he grabbed her hand with his and shook his head.

“There will be plenty of time for that, dearie,” Rumple whispered. He put their intertwined hands on Belle’s breast, the other hand of his start to trace shapes as he went lower on Belle’s body, until he had reached her pussy. 

He started to gently rub at her clit, making sure she was turned on. By this point, she was dripping wet, but still, he enjoyed to see her face contorted as she tried to keep her composure. Of course it would never last, whether it took a specifically good thrust of his finger or an orgasm, he would see her, for what may be the first time, completely disheveled. 

He rubbed her clit in a circle, and finally heard her mouth betraying her as she left out some small moans. As an experiment, he continued to rub her in a circular motion, but press a little harder, and sure enough, there was her noises getting louder. Her eyes were shut and her hips were starting to buck. Even her toes were curling. But that wasn’t enough for him. He wanted his Belle to let go. Stop being the princess and the maiden she had grown up to be, and show him a side of her she’d never shown.

“Come on, my Belle,” Rumple whispered, unaware of how turned on he actually was until he heard the moan. She whined a little louder, letting out an obscenity at the sheer pleasure, her eyes bulging wide as she came. She looked at him through wide eyes. He reached up, kissing her tears away.

“Happy tears?” he whispered, to which she nodded. 

Belle’s ears were ringing, and her body was already sore from the moving his hands on her caused. She could feel her hair spread out over the pillows on the bed, and her breathing was ragged. Her petite hands were in fists, and all she could feel was that her body still wanted more. When she heard Rumple chuckle, she looked at him, taking the chance to rest her weak body on her elbows.

“Something funny?” she asked, trying to appear angry, but somehow she was finding it difficult to stay mad at her husband.

Rumple leaned forward and kissed her softly. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered.

She wasn’t sure how to react to herself. What she was feeling right now, the urge to pull Rumple down and let him fuck her, though it would be her first time, she knew it was what she wanted.

“I’ll only be like this for you,” she whispered. He smiled in response, resting his head in her neck. She felt his half-hard dick pushing on her inner thigh, and slowly reached down, taking him in her hand. His breath froze on her neck. 

“My Belle--” he started, and now it was his turn to be a bit embarrassed. He had not been with anyone since his wife. And while men like Killian joked about “women for pay”, Storybrooke had none of these, and it’s not as though they could come to Storybrooke, and he would never ask the pirate for help.

“Let me do this for you,” Belle whispered, stroking his hair as she began to stroke his dick. He was as large as she expected, and she smirked at little up at him, completely at her mercy. Soon his erection was rock hard, pressing against her leg, making Belle whine again. Rumple mumbled something incoherent into her neck, and gently they were flipped, him resting on the bed and her leaning over him. She continued to stroke him, finally grabbing as much of his dick around as she could, starting to pump and twist, just like she’d read about.

Unlike her, he quickly lost control of any stature he could maintain. His eyes were shut, but his groans became louder as she twisted her wrist. She slid her hand up and down his cock, and within minutes, white cum burst out of him, his breathing ragged as the cum continued to come out in smaller and smaller amounts, until the sheet from the bed was wet and stained.

“Oh Belle--” he whispered, pulling her back up to him. Her lips were back on his, and her body was soon begging for him once again. She rolled on top of him, her hair cascading down, framing his face. His hands were tangled in her hair, and they were both soon ready to take each other. 

Rumple rolled them over, refusing to allow her to take control. He was going to give Belle the night of her life, even if he lost control over himself. He reached up and cradled her body in his arms, kissing her deeply. He kissed down the front of her body, down through her cleavage and to her very center, where she was dripping, begging to be taken once more. He almost lost himself to the animal he so desperately wanted to become, but rolled him in. 

This would be Belle’s first time, and she deserved slow and sensual, not rough and dirty. He slowly kissed her, though he could feel himself begging to go faster. He was going to lose this control he had over himself, could she handle it? 

“Belle--”

“It’s okay,” her bright blue eyes looked up at his dark ones. “I feel you. I trust you.”

Rumple nodded at the permission and kissed her neck, down her cleavage. He bit her soft skin and soothed it with his tongue. Belle was writhing under him, already impatient. Rumple smirked.

“Patience, dearie.”

That only seemed to rile her up more as he continued to kiss down her stomach, gripping her hips to stop her from moving too much. This only made her fight more. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who desperately wanted this. He looked up - Belle’s hair was messed up, her lipstick smudged and her chest was heaving. It looked as though she was trying to stay the story book maiden that she was, and the 21st century girl she had become who only wanted sex from her husband.

On any other night he would tease her - make her talk, make her say the unfamiliar words, but tonight he wanted it just as badly, and he reached up, kissing her to calm her down as he teased her entrance with his hard erection. He watched her as her eyes closed, her lips bruised from biting it so much.

He finally thrusted into her and both of them gasped, finally coming together truly as one. He gripped her hair, while she whined and whimpered as he teased her with his tip, making her wetter.

“Oh love,” Rumple leaned up, kissing her softly, continuing to fight his urges to take her rough and hard, and watch her eyes closed as she felt new sensations she hadn’t before. He finally filled her, and watched as she breathed shallowly, gripping at Rumple. Her lips turned into an ‘o’ shape as she arched her back. 

She was mumbling phrases and words she had never uttered before. She loved the sensation she was feeling. 

Soon Rumple started to move, letting out that animal a little, gripping her hips to spread her legs as he slowly thrusted into her. He could feel her pulsing around him, and he knew she was close to coming. He slipped a hand in between them and pressed her clit, causing her to yell out.

“Come on love - come for me, and don’t be quiet,” he whispered. He was close to coming himself, but he didn’t want to before she did. He continued to thrust into her, put the hand that wasn’t on her clit in her hair, tangled in the raven locks of hair. 

“I’m--I’m--” Belle’s voice rose and she thrashed as she came, the very image causing Rumple to come himself with a low groan, gripping at Belle. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her as they both rode out their orgasms. Belle finally went limp, though her orgasm seemed to give her newfound energy.

Rumple chuckled. “Belle, we have the rest of our lives to do that again. Sleep now.”

She curled into Rumple, her head in the crook of his neck. Forever. That sounded amazing.


End file.
